Erste Staffel
Folgen Folge 1: Der Bär und Sein Zuhause (The Bear and Be at Home) - Home is Where the Bear Is January 3, 2000 Folge 2: Wasser, Überall Wasser (Water, Water Everywhere) - Water, Water Everywhere January 3, 2000 Folge 3: Bären Können Nicht Fliegen (Bears Can Not Fly) - Why Bears Can't Fly January 4, 2000 Folge 4: Herbstgeschichten (Autumn Stories) - Falling for Fall January 4, 2000 Folge 5: Fit Sein ist Alles (All Being Fit) - Picture of Health January 5, 2000 Folge 6: Teilen Macht Spaß (Sharing is Fun) - Share, Bear January 5, 2000 Folge 7: Mäuseparty (Mouse Party) - Mouse Party January 6, 2000 Folge 8: Formen und Größen (Shapes and Sizes) - Shape of a Bear January 6, 2000 Folge 9: Was ist Heute in der Post? (What's in the Mail Today?) - What's in the Mail, Today? January 7, 2000 Folge 10: Bunt ist Alles Schöner (Colorful is Everything Beautiful) - A Wagon of a Different Color January 7, 2000 Folge 11: Der Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha (The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - Dancin' the Day Away January 10, 2000 Folge 12: Musik in Meinen Ohren (Music to My Ears) - Music to My Ears January 10, 2000 Folge 13: Alles Verbunden (All Connected) - All Connected January 11, 2000 Folge 14: Winternickerchen (Winter Naps) - A Winter's Nap January 11, 2000 Folge 15: Küchenzauber (Magic Kitchen) - Magic in the Kitchen January 12, 2000 Folge 16: Eine Gefräßige Maus (A Gluttonous Mouse) - Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry January 12, 2000 Folge 17: Der Verlorene Schneebär (The Lost Snow Bear) - Lost Thing January 13, 2000 Folge 18: Auch Bären Müssen Arbeiten (Also Bears Must Work) - Working Like a Bear January 13, 2000 Folge 19: Frühlingsgefühle (Spring Fever) - Spring Fever January 14, 2000 Folge 20: Ein Bilderbuchtag (A Picture Book) - Picture This January 14, 2000 Folge 21: Hausputz (House Cleaning) - The Big Little Visitor January 17, 2000 Folge 22: Erde, wir Lieben Dich (Earth, We Love You) - Dirt, I Love You So! January 17, 2000 Folge 23: Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund (The Early Bird Catches the Worm) - Morning Glory January 18, 2000 Folge 24: Eine Nacht am Otterteich (A Night in the Otter Pond) - Listen Up! January 18, 2000 Folge 25: Ein Heißer Sommertag (A Hot Summer Day) - Summer Cooler January 19, 2000 Folge 26: Freunde Fürs Leben (Friends For Life) - Friends For Life January 19, 2000 Folge 27: Zurück zur Natur (Back to Nature) - Back to Nature January 20, 2000 Folge 28: Die Ojolympiade (The Ojolympics) - The Ojolympics January 20, 2000 Folge 29: Eine Nacht im Großen Blauen Haus (A Night in the Big Blue House) - The Big Sleep January 21, 2000 Folge 30: Man Lernt Nie Aus (You Never Stop Learning) - You Learn Something New Every Day January 21, 2000 Folge 31: Zeit Für Alle (Time For All) - Good Times January 24, 2000 Folge 32: Fantasie Kennt Keine Grenzen (Imagination Has No Limits) - The Great Pretender January 24, 2000 Folge 33: Eselsbrücken (Donkey Bridging) - It's All In Your Head January 25, 2000 Folge 34: Hoppla, Mein Fehler (Oops, My Mistake) - Oops, My Mistake January 25, 2000 Folge 35: Die Bären-Geburtstagsüberraschung (Bear's Birthday Surprise) - Bear's Birthday Bash January 26, 2000 Folge 36: Im Bärenhaus Wächst Eine Blume (A Flower Grows in Bear's House) - A Plant Grows in Bear's House January 26, 2000 Folge 37: Der Große Blaue Hausbesuch (The Big Blue House Visit) - The Big Blue Housecall January 27, 2000 Folge 38: Der Bär ist Krank (Bear is Sick) - Need a Little Help Today January 27, 2000 Folge 39: Weg Mit der Angst (Away with the Fear) - Nothing to Fear January 28, 2000 Folge 40: Drück Dich Klar Aus (Express Yourself from Clear) - Clear as a Bell January 28, 2000 Category:International BITBBH Seasons